


成人礼下

by VinegarFish_neko



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarFish_neko/pseuds/VinegarFish_neko





	成人礼下

ABO特殊番外——成人礼（下篇）  
（钟涵泽视角）

 

 

我盯着对方隐忍痛苦的表情，细细调整着下身在他体内抽送的力道和角度。  
是我的错。  
一朝夙愿得偿，我在终于占有这人后太过兴奋，竟然忘了让他体会到疼以外的感觉。

这可不行。  
我必须得让他习惯并逐渐喜欢上……  
被我侵犯这件事。

我仔仔细细地一寸寸碾过小家伙湿热柔软的内壁，无比耐心地寻找着对方的敏感点。  
“！”  
终于，在被我摩擦过某处时，这人的身体骤然紧绷，被我按在床单上的纤细手指也颤抖着试图蜷紧。  
他可能是想求我不要再顶那里，但被我捂着口鼻无法说出清晰的语句，只能发出细软含混的呜咽。  
这人急促的呼吸一下下打在我的手背上，整个人因突如其来的快感抖得根本停不下来。  
……真是可爱。  
我意味深长地看着他有些惊慌失措的神色，干脆抵着那处反复碾磨起来，又轻声哄骗着对方：“修明乖，哥哥要把你这里肏熟……才能进入成人礼的下一个环节。”

“呜……”他哭着猛颤了一下，大腿内侧的肌肉被我这样的恶劣行为惹得近乎痉挛起来。  
我低低笑了声，操弄的力道进一步加重。  
这么可爱的小家伙却是个Alpha。  
真是让我……  
太想把他干到乖乖雌伏在我胯下发情了。

又这么顶弄了会儿，身下这人的身体忽然开始剧烈颤抖，绞着我的嫩肉更是颤栗到痉挛的地步。  
我一手捂着他的口鼻，一手扣着他的右手，只能遗憾无比地放弃用手握住对方下腹那根稚嫩性器的想法。  
但我坏心眼地不想让这小东西这么快就高潮。  
所以在他濒临高潮前，我缓缓抽出了肉刃。

这个过程于我而言也并不好受。  
我每往外抽一小截，都能感到莫大的阻力。  
这人体内本就格外紧致火热。如今里头的嫩肉已经被我调教得顺从，学会软软地缠上来，再层层叠叠地箍紧我，讨好万分地不住吮吸来试图挽留。  
“……就这么想被哥哥肏？”我将染着晶亮水光的肉刃抵在对方小腹上，缓缓抽动摩擦着。  
这人茫然地注视着我。  
狼藉一片的后穴却随着我挺腰戳弄的频率，一下下自发地收缩抽搐着，下意识渴求着我的疼爱。  
他被我不上不下地吊着，被玩弄得再一次哭红了眼，委屈又无措地看着我。  
我笑着咬了口这人敏感的耳朵，贴着他的耳廓轻声道：“被我操得舒服吗？那就再乖一点，忍住痛……让哥哥把肉棒插进你最深的地方，再把含着信息素的精液全部射进去……来让小修明变成大人好不好？”  
那颗毛茸茸的小脑袋哆嗦了一下。  
我失笑，缓缓挪开手：“修明想说什么？”  
“射进……我最深的地方？”他眨了眨眼，一派懵懂无知的样子，“那……我会怀孕吗？会给涵泽哥哥生孩子吗？”

我瞳孔微缩。  
在他问出更多问题前，猛地重新捂住了小家伙水润柔软的唇。  
生殖腔还没彻底发育成熟，就敢这么肆无忌惮地撩拨我……  
真的是不知死活。  
我一边轻声细语地给这人补着欠缺了多年的生理课，一边又快又狠地撞击抽插，垂眸看他逐渐变得失神茫然的双眼。

“……这个，叫成结。”  
我低头吻上对方湿润的眼角。  
与此同时，下身极为残忍地用力凿开小家伙生殖腔里……  
最为柔软脆弱的一处肉壁。  
我不容抗拒地制住下意识挣扎起来的这人，面无表情地将滚烫的精液尽数注了进去。  
多次的强迫高潮让他根本剩不下多少力气，软软地蹬踹了几下小腿后，便只能无法挣脱地在我胯下哭着受孕。

等到一切结束，我把彻底软成一滩的人温柔地拥进怀里，轻轻抚摸着对方汗湿颤抖的脊背：“修明做得很好……哥哥最喜欢听话的孩子了。”  
“嗯……”他急促地喘息着，半阖着眼倚在我肩上。  
表情还是懵懂而茫然的。  
身体却已经被我用肉刃彻底强行开发，连最最隐秘的生殖腔都被干了个通透。  
大开的两腿间，那处被肏弄到暂时合不拢的红肿穴口甚至还在一点一点往外淌着——  
多到含不住的精液。

我有心再来一次，却也怕把这小家伙真的玩坏，只能给人洗了个澡哄回床上。  
然后喂药。  
他根本没问我瓶子里到底装了些什么，直接打着哈欠将里头的液体一饮而尽。  
我情不自禁地低头，轻轻咬了口这人的鼻尖，又在那水润柔软的唇上印下一吻。

只要是我递过去的……哪怕标签注明了毒药，他大概都会乖乖喝下吧。  
在外人面前浑身是刺，却总对我露出最柔软无害的一面，满满的都是依恋与信赖。  
他对上我，从来都没有伪装。

但我呢？  
面具戴得太久，早已不可能脱下。

起初根基不稳时，不得不步步为营，将那些野心和欲望统统藏在温润无害的笑容后头。  
到了现在……我在联邦的高层人员面前早已不必伪装什么。  
我骨子里的残忍与冷血……  
早在血色一役里，就让他们彻底明白过了。

但我不能吓到……  
我视若珍宝的小家伙。

所以……  
压抑。  
挣扎。  
痛苦。  
都必须是我一人的。

多少次我以兄长的姿态微笑着拥抱他……  
额头相抵、肌肤相触时，我满脑子想的却是另一种意义的拥抱。  
多少次我思慕渴望到发狂，却只能以极端到自残的方式生生压抑下欲火。  
连药物都逐渐无法控制我愈发扭曲的渴求。

可我不得不忍。

我个人一点都不关心兄弟乱伦的名声这种东西。  
反正决策力、领导力和战力才是在军部立足的根本，甚至声望过高还会引来不必要的麻烦。  
但我绝不能……  
让他承受任何无聊而恶毒的非议。  
所以在他长大之前，我只能以兄长的名义将他护在身后。  
而在性别分化之后，他将被顾家的人接走。明面上，他和我的关系也将彻底与兄弟二字无关。  
我的顾虑将得以解决。

然后……？

我看向已经困倦到陷入熟睡的小家伙，轻轻拨开对方后颈的碎发，竭力克制住咬上去的欲望，缓缓低头，极温柔地舔了舔那处腺体。

然后我会挑个好日子，把属于我的这只小Omega领回家……

 

 

关起来。


End file.
